


I Fell In Love With Our Overlapping Shadows

by tittysatan



Category: Turn A Gundam
Genre: F/F, I return to writing after all this time and it's a fandom with three people total, Second Person Narration, Turn A more like Turn GAY, fun with perspective, it's tender
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:01:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25257370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tittysatan/pseuds/tittysatan
Summary: Dianna and Kihel are one and the same, and they know with absolute certainty that they are meant for each other.
Relationships: Kihel Heim/Dianna Soreil
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	I Fell In Love With Our Overlapping Shadows

She’s so beautiful.

It’s strange to say about someone who looks identical to you, but it’s not that. It’s not the shape of her face or the curves of her body or the cast of her eyes. It’s something else. Something that makes your heart pound and your chest ache when you think of her.

You are always thinking of her.

Of course you are. It’s impossible not to, when you wear her clothes and answer to her name. But you’d never imagined it would be like this. It was just supposed to be a joke, just for a moment; you hadn’t thought you’d become each other.

It is so impossibly intimate.

How to explain the feeling of spending every waking moment considering how she speaks, moves, thinks, trying to know her more deeply than even yourself, of wrapping her whole being around you and soaking it in until the lines between you start to blur?

You know she feels the same.

You might not have spoken to her since the day you changed places, but you know. She feels this way because it is how you feel, and you feel this way because it is how she feels. There is no difference between the two. There is no difference.

You are so far from her, but at the same time, she is always with you more closely than anyone else ever could be, and love is not the word. There isn’t a word. It is moonlight reflected in blue eyes and sunlight playing off blonde hair; it is the place where earth touches sky. 

And then--

And then you are face to face again--

And it is like looking in a mirror that reflects you in the shape of what you most admire, and you fall into each other’s arms, lips meeting as though it is the most natural thing in the world, because it is.

“Kihel…!”

“Queen Dianna, I’m so happy to see you again…”

A gentle smile, a finger on lips.

“You know you don’t need to call me ‘queen.’”

“...Dianna.” 

You are both blushing with happiness as you kiss again, your arms around her waist, her hands knotted gently in your hair. Her heart is pounding in time with yours as you pull back to let your eyes meet, before leaning in to kiss her again, deeper. She tastes pure, like clear water, and you know it’s because you share one taste. 

“I missed you so much.”

“I thought of you always.”

There is no hesitation, no leading, as you move together towards the bedroom. Her body is already overflowing with heat; you know because yours trembles with it. Your eyes are full of passion; you know because hers reflect it. 

There is no shyness as you undress each other in between kisses; how could there be, when you share one body? And yet, seeing her nudity is nothing like seeing your own. The mirror now reflects her in the shape of what she desires, and it is you. Your skin rosy and pale as she kisses you, your eyelids, your jaw, your neck; moaning sweetly as she caresses one breast, mouth on the other; legs squirming against the sheets until you can’t help yourself, turning your bodies over and returning her touch in kind. You want to please her as much as you want to be pleased by her, as much as she wants to please and be pleased by you, and the look on her face and the sounds she makes as you kiss and touch her… Nothing could compare to this.

She pulls you up into another kiss until you are lying face to face and breast to breast, legs entwined, reaching between one another’s legs, shivering at the hot wet softness against your fingers as much as the touch of her cool hand against you. You touch her the way you were always too shy and inexperienced to touch yourself, stroking slowly, delving deep, seeking out her most sensitive places and doting on them until her whole body trembles with pleasure. You’re trembling too, you realize. She is touching you too, as though she knows exactly where feels best, as though she knows your body better than her own, as though she feels exactly what you feel when her slender fingers slip inside you. Or perhaps it’s your own fingers that you feel, working you until you moan her name; or perhaps the voice you hear, breathless with pleasure, is hers, and the name you hear is your own. Perhaps there’s no difference left between you at all. To touch her is to touch yourself. The pleasure you feel is her pleasure. Your lips meet as you climax, melting into each other, one wave of ecstasy overwhelming you both, and you are one breath and one pulse, and it is absolute heaven.

You come down slowly, catching your breaths, dividing once more into two separate selves. Your arms and legs are entwined as you gaze into each other’s eyes. 

“Even if we’re apart…”

“...we’ll always be together.”

“Because the two of us are one.”

“And the one of us is two.”

Gentle light pours in from the window. Moonlight or sunlight, you don’t know, but it’s so warm as it enfolds you both.


End file.
